Number C
| kanji = | romaji = Kaosu Nanbāzu | trans = Chaos Numbers | fr_name = Numéro C | de_name = Nummer C | it_name = Numero C | pt_name = Número C | es_name = Número C | sets = * Order of Chaos * Abyss Rising * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Starter Deck 2013 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Number C", known as "Chaos Numbers" ( Kaosu Nanbāzu) in the OCG, is a sub-archetype to both the "Chaos" archetype and the "Number" archetype. They are used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Misael, Gilag, Alit, Durbe, Vector, and Number 96: Dark Mist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga and are supported by "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force", and "Rank-Up Magic - Numeron Force". They are are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Chaos Xyz Evolution. So far, all "Chaos Numbers", if they are Summoned normally rather than by Chaos Xyz Evolution, require one more material than their normal versions and require the materials to be the same corresponding Attribute. In the anime, the player must have 1000 or less Life Points to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" while in the OCG/''TCG'', you must have the aforementioned amount of Life Points to activate their effects. When Summoned with 1000 or less Life Points, they keep the same ATK and DEF. They are Summoned by reverting to their sealed form and entering the Overlay Network. The Overlay Network then explodes, showing the new sealed form, which then unfolds into the monster. When Summoned with a "Rank-Up Magic", they have a higher ATK and 1 more Rank than their previous form. They are Summoned by turning into a blood-red colored energy and entering the Overlay Network. Then a door with the Barian's Emblem is shown, the emblem breaks as the new sealed form comes out, spinning in fire before the sealed form is fully shown. Then, as usual, the sealed form unfolds. The distinct difference in appearance between the "Number C" Summoned by normal means and one Summoned with a "Barian's" "Rank-Up Magic" card, is that parts of the latter's body has a blood-red, energy-like design. When Number Holders have a high level of a certain emotion, Chaos Numbers start to appear. For example, Astral and Yuma obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray" after Astral was happy to know Yuma considered him a friend. Reginald Kastle also obtained "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" after his desire for revenge, brought on by "Number 32: Shark Drake", overpowered him. Later, Yuma Tsukumo obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" after Vector (as Rei Shingetsu) gave Yuma "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" and their "friendship" was strengthened as a result, though this was used by Vector to get closer to Yuma.